youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EeOneGuy
Ivan Ruds'kyi (born ), mostly known as EeOneGuy, also secondarily known as Ivanguy, Ljoyha or simply EeOne, is a Ukrainian YouTuber. He had the most YouTube subscribers in Russia before being surpassed by Get Movies in 2017. Currently, EeOneGuy has over 13 million subscribers and over 3 billion video views in total, making him have one of the top 300 most subscribed and viewed YouTube channel of all time, and the most subscribed and viewed in the Salvic language. During his time on YouTube, he has been commonly blamed for plagiarizing PewDiePie and elrubiusOMG, although the latter thought it was funny people thought that as he didn't, and he actually was happy with him and his content. EeOneGuy himself finally responsed to the criticism in 2016, saying he was not copying them and was just being himself, but many fans of both continue to bash and or make fun of him for the claim. History He joined YouTube in March 2013, when he lived in Annovka, Ukraine. At that time, he had uploaded his first video titled "Geek's Song"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbdS3fQXPHo and later uploaded some other songs but they are currently either deleted or privated. Then, he focused on gaming videos that are currently unavailable as well, as EeOneGuy saidhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-Omey1F0kY, at first he did the videos in English, but in the video's comments, fellow Russians started to criticise him for it and he turned to Russian language. Later, he tried to do songs out of viral videoshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i1qYw16a5I, as Enjoykin did, but he became really popular because of his animation series, "Adventures of Minecrafters", which was about famous Minecraftershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LRSlPvbv2M. For those videos, in his village, he turned off internet for 3 days and started to draw his first cartoon in Adobe Flash (now Adobe Animate) and when he turned on internet, he ended it and before uploading, he wrote to famous Russian Minecrafter MrLololoshka about cartoons on YouTube, and after uploading the video his popularity grew and shortly afterwards, Lololoshka promoted himhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDogwbKkz74 and added his channel to "Interesting Channels" list. EeoneGuy continued to animate, getting promoted by some other Minecrafters. Then, EeOneGuy got tired of animation and turned back to gaming, mostly playing Happy Wheels and Minecrafthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-VeN50Fkro. In 2014, he started to make vlogs too, his first vlog being "What if comments became real..."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6txLNd6-0M, that got some sequels laterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctkh_cVsaJA. Later, he started to do more vlogs than gaminghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LkKKfL4DO8, but he was blamed for a nonsense videos. Also, he started to promote his new girlfriend, Maryana Rohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOoYADLwvVM. In 2015 he turned to various challenges and moved to Sapporo, Japan. Later he moved to Moscow, partnered with Lenovo and did the music video "#DOITLIKEYOUWANT". In the end of 2015 he appeared in YouTube Rewind. In the start of 2016 he made another music video, "HI-U-HI" featuring Trinergy. Then he started to make videos about "Slither.io" game and moved to Los Angeles. In 2016 L!feNews made an article about his past, but Ivan stated, that it was fake in one of his videos. Later, he made a video, where he blamed YouTube Heroes. Also, he starred in "Hack the Bloggers" movie, but it was very criticised. After appearing at the "Evening Urgant" show he broke up with Maryana and disappeared from internet. One of his last photos in Instagram was from Belarus, there was many theories why he leaved YouTube, many people thought, that he is in depression. He came back after 2 months and stated, that everything is OK. After this he made a music video, called "One Guy". Now his videos made more sense, but they were very rare, some fans spotted that he was kinda sad. Trivia *Ivan is scared of spiders. *Ivan has been rumored to speak Spanish. References Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views